The fourth son of Kronos
by Horror nights master of fear
Summary: Born in secrecy and hidden with Zeus, the 4th son of Kronos is known by only Rhea and Zeus at his birth. Shunned and neglected because of his domain, Zeus does not allow him to be an Olympian and next to no deities know who he truly is. AU God!Percy Percy/Venus ?
1. Chapter 1

The throne room was quiet, all gods and goddesses that sat upon their thrones were spent and tired, barely surviving the war with Gaia and her children, the giants, that had just passed. And, not long before that, the Titan war against Kronos and his siblings.

All deities sat silently on their thrones, waiting for Zeus to start the meeting, unfortunately as this was a rather important meeting some... non Olympian deities were required to attend.

"Where is Hades?" Zeus muttered, half tired and half not caring all that much.

No one answered the question, full knowing where the deity was currently, in his domain; the underworld.

After a while Zeus spoke up again."Hermes?" He half asked, half demanded the attention if his son.

"Yes, father?" The god replied tiredly.

"Would you please travel to the underworld and... _remind_ Hades of our meeting." Zeus spoke, knowing full well that Hades remembered the meetings, just chose not to come until Zeus sent Hermes to get him.

"Of course, father" Hermes replied, huffing slightly as he flashed out of the throne room.  
-

I huffed as I flashed out of the throne room, gods I was tired. The war took a large toll on all of us. I shuddered, not wanting to remember the events that took place in the war.

I reappeared in front of the gates to Hades' throne room. The onyx temple rising up an looming above me like an ominous presence, mainly devoid of detail, save a few rare and expensive gems lingering on the structure. I looked up as I heard the three Furies approaching.

"Lord Hermes, has Lord Hades given you permission to enter his domain?" Alecto rasped, an annoyed frown set upon her face.

I let loose a sigh if annoyance.

"I thought we went over this already, being the messenger of the gods I think I may enter gods' domains to give messages. Would you not agree?" I replied, not in the mood for an argument.

The fury hissed. An angry and annoyed look flashing over her features as she glares at me.

"Fine, but my Lord does not wish to be disturbed, you will have to give us your message and we will pass it on to Lord Hades." She finished, a look if ugly glee overtaking her face as his notices my irritation.

I thought for a moment, making my decision, father asked me to remind Hades. It does not matter how I do it, only as long as I do it.

"Lord Zeus wishes for Hades to attend the council meeting that will start on Olympus with the attendance of all requires gods and goddesses, Hades being the only one to yet arrive"

The three furies looked thoughtful, "Lord Hades is currently... _busy,_ he will arrive when he has time, but for now you will have to wait." Alecto finished with a smirk.

I growled under my breath and flashed back to my throne in Olympus.

I watched as Hermes huffed, although quietly, as he flashed out. My eyes lingered on his throne for a few seconds, before turning and observing the rest of the council. Zeus sat upon his throne with an air of authority, yet he was clearly exhausted, Hera sat to his left, every so often glaring at him. I am glad I have no husband and have rejected all the advances of male gods that have asked for my hand in marriage. I would not enjoy the hurt of being cheated on with other gods and mortals by my husband. Both Zeus' and Hera's thrones faced the doors of the throne room we were inside.

On Zeus' right sat all the male gods with the exception of Dionysus, who sat in the other side of the room, in my old throne space that i willingly gave up for the youngest god in the Olympains council. The male gods sat in the order of Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes, who was currently away.

On Hera's left sat all the goddesses, in the order of Demeter, who sat opposite to Poseidon; Athena, who say opposite to Ares; Artemis, who sat opposite to Apollo; Aphrodite, who sat opposite to Hephaestus; and Dionysus, who was opposite Hermes.

My own 'throne' sat in between Athena's and Ares', in the middle of the throne room, I sat on a cushioned stool next to the hearth. I rotated on my seat to face the hearth, the orange flames rising a metre into the air, as I stared into the flames I though of one thing, my brother. Oh how I wish for him to be with us now, but alas, Zeus will not allow him to be an Olympian god. Heck, he was even labelled as a minor god by Zeus, despite his domains of kindness, loyalty and his most powerful, time; along with a few others. Born after Zeus, my youngest sibling, Perseus, was born in secrecy with only Rhea and Gaia knowing of his existence, we was placed with Zeus. No one knows why but when Perseus stayed with Zeus, Zeus grew bitter and angry with his younger brother. When the time came and Zeus and Perseus freed their other siblings and Zeus made the Olympian council, he stated that Perseus and Hades will not be a part of the council due to their domains, Hades because he should be in the underworld and Perseus because he shared a domain with Kronos and could not be trusted. No one could oppose Zeus as most, the other children of Kronos and Rhea, par Perseus, were grateful for their brothers' help. The other Olympians, mostly Zeus' children and Aphrodite did not know Perseus and took Zeus' side on the matter.

After a minute or so a flash of light announced the return of Hermes; and, hopefully the arrival of Hades. While most scorned, discriminated or downright feared Hades, I knew the less dark and less emotionless side of Hades, often talking and spending time with my oldest brother. But as Hermes reappeared he was alone, sitting down on his throne with an audible huff.

"Hermes, were is Hades?" Zeus questioned the messenger from his throne.

Hermes turned in his throne to face Zeus. "Apparently he is too _'busy'_ to attend the meeting currently."

"Typical, well, we may as well just begin." Zeus grumbled.

I watched as Hades and Alecto conversed, something about an Olympian meeting, I wasn't all that fussed. I stood by, waiting for both to finish their conversation; used to being ignored or forgotten I patiently waited for the deity and fury to finish.

Once done, Hades turned to me with a smile, "Looks like Zeus is having another fit due to me not being at his _oh so important_ meetings."

"It would not surprise me if he stormed down here himself to get you." I replied.

"Hmm, me neither." He confirmed. "Although, even if he did, he would not achieve anything." Hades continued, smirking at me.

I grinned back, "That is true."

A long silence fell after that, I broke it. "How is Hestia?"

"Hmm... oh yeah, she is okay, misses you, but okay."

"Just okay...?"

"Yes, just okay, not great, nor bad." He answered.

"Seems I need to visit her more often." I sighed.

"She just misses you, Hestia and I both enjoy your company, all three of us are either forgotten, feared, ignored or just scorned." Hades spaced out near the end.

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yet what do we care?" I said with a smile.

He returned his own.

"Anyway, I will allow you to head to your meeting, have fun." I smirked

"Hmm" He grumbled, "See you soon... Perseus."

I flashed out with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Olympian throne room_**

 _Hestia's POV_

"Typical, well, we may as well just begin." I heard my brother grumble.

I sighed, Zeus holds no respect for his brothers, and he wonders why they both hold grudges against him, yet have too much respect and gratitude to engage him.

Letting go of my slight scowl I turned towards the hearth and started prodding the coal absent-mindedly, only half paying attention to what the council were discussing.

I only fully caught on to what the council were discussing for a few things, who to blame for the enemy getting so far, possible traitors, what to do with the small amount of know demigods that survived. It carried on like this for another minute or so when something happened that brought a smile to my face.

Halfway through one of Zeus' sentences the room darkened slightly as Hades flashed into the throne room, near my hearth.

"Hello, sister." Hades regarded me with an almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Hello brother, all is well I presume." I replied.

My brother took a while to reply, a strange look that I noticed passed by his features, "Yes... I suppose it is."

"Hades." My brother brought us out of our conversation.

"Yes, Zeus." Hades replied respectfully, although annoyance could be heard through his tone.

"Late again, I must remind you of the importance of these meetings and that being punctual saves everyone a lot of time. But I feel my words fall upon deaf ears; so just take a seat and we will begin with the main meeting." Zeus rumbled, his voice commanding and tinted with a irritation at Hades for being late.

I watched as Hades lightly scoffed and sat down next to me on a chair he created, still plush and grand enough for a god but not in the scale and grandness of his throne back in the underworld. I smiled lightly at him, pleading him to put up with our brothers arrogance and big-headedness.

"Well, we may now fully begin." Zeus said with a distasteful glance at Hades. At which I scowled at him, telling him to give it up. He just looked away and continued with the council discussion. I sighed and turned towards my hearth, wishing for the meeting to end so I can have a chance to speak to Hades.

 _Hades' POV_

I half listened, half ignored Zeus as he droned on about this and that, the meeting was nowhere near as important as Zeus' temper tantrum made it seem. Through out the meeting I could see Hestia flicking her eyes in my direction, I wondered whether I should tell only her or the whole council about Perseus. Perhaps asking Hestia after telling her would be the best decision.

 _Add line_

Once my brother had finished his pointless ranting about minor gods and demigods he flashed out after dismissing the council. I huffed, that was the most boring meeting I have ever attended. I swivelled in my seat to face my sister, however, I quickly realised how many other gods were still in their seats and seemed to be planning to stay. Hestia, seeing my irritation towards the problem at hand said, "How about my palace?"

"Yes, if that's okay. Thanks."

She smiled and waved dismissively, "It's fine." I returned the smile. We both flashed out to Hestia's palace, well... more of a small home. When arriving at my sisters palace, the first thing on would notice is the warmth of the air, a small fire flickered in the corner; throwing warmth and light around the small room. Some small couches sat near the fire, Hestia and myself moved towards these and sat down next to each other.

"It is good to see you again, sister. It feels like it has been too long, would you agree?" I glanced at Hestia, wondering if she saw my... 'slip up' back in the throne room. Seeing that she was not suspicious I relaxed as she began speaking.

"Yes, I suppose it has, and that being my fault, I'm sorry. I should visit more often." She trailed off at the end and sighed. I new what was wrong; she missed Perseus as much as I had before I saw him again, luckily I could at least help with this. Being the less emotional and supportive god I am not usually one to comfort and help others, I don't usually mind, but with Hestia, I wish I could always help.

"It's fine Hestia, don't looks so glum; that's my job," She smiled, "In fact; I have something that will cheer you up. Before this meeting I was talking to someone down in the underworld, I think you would like to know who." I said, putting on a teasing smirk.

"Who?" She asked, interest and hope swirling in her eyes, which had an orange glow and swirled like flames.

I smirked, "Why not come and see?"

She frowned, "Depends, where?"

"Just at my palace."

 _Hestia's POV_

Flashing out to Hades' palace I pondered over the smirk on his face; wondering who had got him so... not Hades. Arriving at the palace I turned to my brother, a strict frown upon my face. "So, brother, care to show me who this person is?"

"Just wait for it." Hades simply replied.

I wondered for a moment who it could be, someone who both Hades and I knew, and liked. Not many people sprang to mind; listing of a few names, none sounded important enough to get Hades in such a good mood. A few more names flew by when one name jumped out; Perseus, both Hades and I loved Perseus, Hades felt he was his only true brother. While I secretly preferred Perseus to Hades, however, do not get me wrong I love Hades as a brother just how he is. However, unfortunately, Hades and myself had not seen Perseus for many years, we were worried, but could not do anything in fear of angering Zeus.

While I was dragged into good, and bad, memories of Perseus, I failed to notice the bright flash of golden light. That is until Hades nudged me. I quickly looked up, and what I saw made me gasp.

"Perseus?"

 **Dun Dun Duuun!**

 **Well, first off, let me deeply apolagize for being an utter ass at taking two months to write this chapter. Sorry**

 **But, I hoped you enjoyed it; I may release the new and improved broken mind soon, I don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Perseus' POV_

From Hades' throne room I flashed to a forest, not many know, but one of my domains is hunting; however, it is not the same as my niece, Artemis' domain. Her domain is The Hunt, the group of partially-immortal huntresses that accompany her, mine is simply hunting. Carrying around a bow and arrow, and maybe knives if I can be bothered, and roaming around killing just about anything from game, deer or monsters.

Once at the forest I spent some time wandering around and searching for monsters to kill. Having spent a few hours looking, only finding monsters on their own or in small groups I became bored, there were no large groups to kill. If only Artemis and her Hunters were not so efficient there would be more to hunt. I decided to just head home and rest, it had been a long day.

Once at home, I began wondering how Hades was doing at the council meeting, I smirked as I imagined his face and boredom at listening to Zeus drone on and on about whatever 'important' things he needs to discuss.

It was a little disheartening, not being allowed to either stay at Olympus or even go for meetings. Not being able to see my siblings, nephews or nieces. I wonder if anyone remembers me... other than Hades and Hestia, that is. Sometimes I wonder if Hera or Poseidon remember me, I am still Family, I fall into Hera's domain; I also know that Poseidon is not like Zeus and would remember me.

Ignoring the pain that I felt, I advanced my mind onto more happy thoughts, spending the day in the Underworld with Hades was fun. We just spent the time catching up and I apologised a few times for disappearing for a long time without saying anything to either Hades or Hestia. We walked through Elysium talking, souls of dead heroes bowing and greeting Hades while sending confused looks at me, a few came up and asked who I was in which I replied telling the truth; at that they also bowed. At this I told them off and said that I was not necessary; that I was not an Olympian.

While thinking about these memories, with a stupid smile on my face, someone started a mental conversation.

" _Hello?"_ I asked.

" _Hey, it's Hades," h_ e started, _"Could you meet me at my palace throne room?"_

" _Of course, I'll be there soon."_ I cut of the connection. At least I had something to do now. I stood up, flashed on some more acceptable clothing than my hunting attire, removed my bow and quiver from my back and flashed to Hades' palace.

 ** _Add line_**

 _Hades' POV_

Arriving at my palace, Hestia turned to me, "So, brother, care to show me who this person is?"

"Just wait for it." I calmly replied, ignoring her unamused frown.

I started a mental connection with Perseus and asked if he could meet me at my palace throne room, he agreed and shut of the connection. A couple of seconds later there stood Perseus, I smiled and turned to Hestia, who I just realised was staring at the floor. I gave her a little nudge and she looked up.

 _Hestia's POV_

I gasped, "Perseus?"

He smiled, "Hello Hestia, how are you?"

I couldn't help myself, I launched myself at Perseus and tackled him in a hug. A quiet _umph_ was heard as I knocked into him. I couldn't believe it! Perseus was back! Which reminded me, I stepped back, "I am fine Perseus,' **_Smack_** , 'But where have you been!' I screamed at him. He put a hand to his cheek where I smacked him and smiled lightly.

"Nowhere exciting, just moving around and visiting different parts of Greece, blending in and staying out of godly sight."

"You could at least send a message or something, we were worried." I said, I felt tears slowly collect in my eyes. Instantly, Perseus' face adopted a guilty look; he moved forward and gently smothered me in a deep hug.

"I am sorry, Hestia; it's just that I need to be careful when contacting Hades or yourself, if Zeus finds out that I have been in contact with you... I don't want you two punished because of me."

"Hold on a second, Perseus. We do not know how the council will react to you now, for all we know if you somehow found yourself on Olympus, the council may turn in your favour. You will only need to prove you kindness and loyalty." Hades reassured our brother.

"I just do not know, brother; our brother has the council wrapped around his fingers, I doubt any of the other gods will choose myself over Zeus," Perseus replied, doubt lacing his tone, "And of course you understand that you both will not be able to vote, Zeus would not like the other gods seeing any votes for me arise. No, it would not work."

Still in Perseus' arms, I was listening to the conversation, thinking up my own idea. "Wait, what about our other siblings?" I offered.

"It is still only three out of twelve. It is too far fetched." Perseus gloomily sighed.

"Remember, Perseus, we still have not accounted for gods that may abstain. Dionysus, for example." Hades offered.

At this, Perseus detached from the embrace and stepped back, his hand coming up to his chin, his face switching to a calculating look; one thing about Perseus, while he may not be Athena, he was still wise and knowledgable. He stood for a second, skimming over ideas in his head.

 _Perseus' POV_

I had a slight idea, going off of what I knew of my nieces and nephews, however, I had been in the presence of my brother and sister too long, even though we are in Hades' domain, I still may be sensed or seen, if a god enters the underworld. It was unfortunate, really. "I have an idea; however, I have been here too long. I am sorry, but I must go. We will speak with each other again yes?" I asked.

My brother spoke up, seeing Hestia look down, "Yes, soon hopefully."

 _Hades' POV_

It was a shame Perseus could never spend too long here, the longer he stayed the higher risk of detection. I needed to think of a safe place to meet. Seeing Hestia, Perseus moved toward her and knelt down in front of her, he reached out and gently took her hand, "Hestia?" She looked up at him, "I know that when I leave it saddens you, however if our plan works, and we all manage to get seats back on Olympus, you will be able to see me everyday. So do you cry; I will see you soon." He wrapped his arms around her, then stood up and flashed away. Hestia sniffed once... twice, then flashed away, back to Olympus. I sighed and turned to my throne, wishing this did not have to be this way.

 **Well, first off, I am really sorry for taking so long in updating, I don't even really have a excuse.**

 **However, the chapter is out, just under 1.2k words, I plan on making them longer in the future.**

 **Since endless sea gave me control of the story i plan on making a couple of changes while the first three chapters are still there i plan on percy having two wives as i see him as a guy who can handle two and also make them both happy. I also saw there is is percy/venus stories and i think venus is better the aphrodite so she is the first wife. as for the second i will be having a poll for her it must not be a demigod this is something endlesssea and i agree on.**


End file.
